Apprentice of Evil
by The Cobalt Legion
Summary: Percy becomes evil and works for evil people after being betrayed by the Olympians. I suck at summaries, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My newest story. I don't know the pairing, but I want it to be something uncommon. So, I'm open to suggestions. You have until next chapter to vote, and then I'll just go with what you guys said, or whatever I feel like. This story is going to have an Evil Percy in it, because well, we all know Evil Percy is more powerful than Good Percy, because he taps into powers that he wouldn't use, like controlling the water in someone's brain and imploding it. Anyway, enjoy.

"**What?" **Percy said. "You think I was a spy for Kronos? Are you high, Lord Zeus? I just killed him!"

Zeus laughed from his throne. "No, Perseus, I am very much sober. You have been found guilty for treason."

"How?" Percy yelled. "I want to see a witness! Where's your proof?!"

Zeus smiled again. "Gladly," He said, shooting his thunderbolt into the sky. A second later, it hit the throne room floor, and Annabeth was suddenly there. "Annabeth Chase! You say you found proof of Perseus' treason? Bring it forth!"

Annabeth walked up nervously. She looked at me and her eyes showed sorrow and seemed to say,"I'm sorry." She knelt before Zeus and began to talk. "Lord Zeus. I was doing Cabin Inspection when I found this in Percy's cabin," She said, holding up a necklace with a tiny symbol of Kronos' scythe on it. All of the gods gasped. "I waited to bring it in, just to be sure."

"There you go!" He boomed at Percy. "Proof of your treason."

"W-what?" Percy spluttered. "I-I would never do that!"

"But you did," Zeus reminded him. "Now, you have 2 choices: Surrender and be exiled to Tartarus, or go down with a fight and die."

"This can't be happening!" Percy said. He turned to Poseidon. "Dad! Tell them I'm innocent! Please! I'm your son-do something!"

Posiedon looked at Percy with cold eyes and a hard expression. "No son of mine would help Kronos rise. You aren't my son anymore, I don't want to ever see you again."

Percy's sea green eyes lost their color. Riptide flew out of his left hand and into Poseidon's plam. His hair became colorless, losing it's once jet black color. "Choose!" Zeus yelled at him.

"Fine," Percy said taking off his armor. "Send me to Tartarus."

Zeus smiled sadistically. "Have a nice trip!" He cheered gleefully.

A hole opened up at Percy's feet. It was huge, and Percy fell. The wind whistling in his ears, he stuck up a finger when he saw Annabeth's face before the hole closed. "Ahh!" He yelled, as he picked up speed. It's true Percy isn't the brightest bulb, but even he knew that when he reached the bottom, he would be a grease spot on the floor-if there was one-of Tartarus.

After what seemed like days, Percy saw a river at the bottom. He splashed into it. He felt his body wither away as a few voices spoke in his head.

"_Ah," _It said, as if it was waiting. _"As much as I would like to watch your body wither away into nothingness and have your soul added to my fiery banks, alas, I can not. You are Percy Jackson, and I respect you. Not only that, but a very special someone has asked for your safe journey to them. The least I could do was lend you some of my powers and control over monsters- as a gift. Go north from here. Good Luck, Percy- and should you ever find yourself back in Tartarus, which you will if you accept- please do drop by."_

The river spit Percy out of his banks. It was like a river of lava. Embers flew all around Percy, but ther didn't hurt. Percy thrust his arms out, and a torrent of lava gushed out. He flew in the air towards the north. He reached the place the river had told him about.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Woops! It's been a while, and idk why I posted that chapter. It wasn't finished. Well, it is now and then some.

A hole opened up at Percy's feet. It was huge, and Percy fell. The wind whistling in his ears, he stuck up a finger when he saw Annabeth's face before the hole closed. "Ahh!" He yelled, as he picked up speed. It's true Percy isn't the brightest bulb, but even he knew that when he reached the bottom, he would be a grease spot on the floor-if there was one-of Tartarus.

After what seemed like days, Percy saw a river at the bottom. He splashed into it. He felt his body wither away as a few voices spoke in his head.

"_Ah,"_It said, as if it was waiting. _"As much as I would like to watch your body wither away into nothingness and have your soul added to my fiery banks, alas, I can not. You are Percy Jackson, and I respect you. Not only that, but a very special someone has asked for your safe journey to them. The least I could do was lend you some of my powers and control over monsters- as a gift. Go north from here. Good Luck, Percy- and should you ever find yourself back in Tartarus, which you will if you accept- please do drop by."_

The river spit Percy out of his banks. It was like a river of lava. Embers flew all around Percy, but ther didn't hurt. Percy thrust his arms out, and a torrent of lava gushed out. He flew in the air towards the north. He reached the place the river had told him about.

It was built of large, carefully squared stones the color of the night. Along the walls were numerous rectangular and semi-circular towers, roofed with pointed cross-arches. Overlooking the high, eastern edge of the fortress stood a large keep and it was protected by massive rectangular towers. The fortress overlooked the deep, narrow valley that separated The Phleglaton and Lethe rivers.

Percy walked up to the entrane, which had doors the size of those lights in every stadium ever. As he got closer, the doors opened themselves, lending a view of the inside room, which was a splash of modern design unlike the ancient outside.

"Woah," Percy said.

The walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays: antique rifles, battle axes, and a bunch of other stuff. Banners with the symbol of Zeus' bolt, but red in color, hung everywhere. There was a spiral staircase, leading to gods know where. There wer 2 rooms on the floor Percy was. Through one he saw a few people scurry around holding trays and through the other he saw a huge TV with some weird gaming console hooked up to it. Right next to it, there was a soda machine as big as he was.

"Ah ,yes," A voice said from the top of the stairs. "I hope your trip was alright."

Percy turned and saw a man. He wore a regal expression. His hair itself was like spun gold, each thread falling perfectly, weaving together into curls that framed his tanned face. His eyes were blue and white, and they appeared to be swirling like a whirlpool. He wore a faded gray North Face sweatshirt, wrinkled cargo pants, high lace-up boots, and a pair of sunglasses hung off his belt. In his hand, there was a red lightning bolt, like the one in the banners hung everywhere. The air around him crackled with ozone. In one awkward moment, the suits of armor lining the entrance literally began to spark with his power. He walked down towards Percy and shook his head.

"Percy Jackson," He said, smiling a bit. "It's an honor. I'm Ouranous, Primordial God of The Sky."

Percy almost fainted. "Wiat- you mean, like, the REAL Ouranous. That is amazing! Now what's this offer ive been hearing of?"

"You see, the gods are terrible rulers. They even cast their best asset, you, into Tartarus in fear of being overthrown. I want to strike back. I'll train you myself, you'll have many powers. Together, we'll bring them down."

Percy's colorless eyes took on a blueish- whiteish color as he himself already knew the answer. "Yes."

AN: Please vote for pairing!


End file.
